


The Flavors Are Not Yours To Seize

by pollicem



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, guys I worked really hard on this jdeeg, i hope you guys enjoy it!!, writing is hard but im glad this was the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollicem/pseuds/pollicem
Summary: Michael and Jeremy recover, slurpees heal all wounds. Slight Lemon. Both are 18+.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: hi!’ Welcome to my first lemon :3 things are about to get spicy XD if you don’t liek yaoiz don’t like don’t read !!! 
> 
> Anyone’s onto the story

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	2. toes : )

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi Michael” jermey said sexily

“Hi Jeremy” Michael also said said sexily

Jermy looked at Michael on the bed, as he sipped his sexy 7-11 sluppee

“Can I have some 7-11 slurpee”

“Only if u come succ my sexy toes”

Jermey willing to do anything for that 7-11 slurpee after Michael got a monopoly on it and became king of 7-11 began to suck on his sexy toes

“Slorrof” slurpee Jeremy

“Oh yeah suck my sexy toes” Michael moaned as he sipped his slurpee and weed and listened to Michael Jackson’s jusy beat it, though for dramatic irony bc he was beating his meat

Michael comes

And jermey nut

“Can i have some slurpee” jermey begs

“I finished it”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your support : )


End file.
